United We Stand
by Angie Kudou
Summary: The digimon have lost hope and faith in everything the DigiDestined ever fought for. Can the DigiDestined restore this broken trust and face a challenge that will test their friendships beyond everything?


**Okay, hey everyone this is the first story I have ever written, so if you flame (which I hope you don't do try to be nice). Okay main couples will be Taiora, Joumi, Daikari and Kenyako. Also, this fanfic ignores the fact of Matt and Sora dating.**

**I would like to say I do not own Digimon.**

**Ages:**

**Tai, Matt and Sora are 19**

**Mimi and Izzy are 18**

**Joe is 20**

**T.K., Kari, Ken and Davis are 16**

**Yolei is 17**

**Cody is 14**

**Chapter One: Changes**

It had been five years since the battle with MaloMyotismon, two months before the Digimon had returned to their world. Who would have guessed that it would turn out to be a big mistake? Of course the Digidestined didn't know that in the point in time, until Gennai sent Izzy an e-mail saying that the Digidestined were needed. This worried Izzy a bit, since it made him wonder what it could be that every single one of them was required. He sent a text to Mimi for her to catch the first flight back to Japan. He called the others telling them it was an emergency and to get to the school computer lab immediately.

Everyone did manage to get over to the computer lab within half an hour, minus Mimi who was still in America. The students were all a buzz with worry. What was going on in the Digital World that was so dire?

Tai then spoke.

"What's the big deal, Izzy? What happened?"

Izzy glanced at his friend, opening his mouth, but not a word could come out. Usually, he'd be talking a thousand words per minute, but this was the first time he was speechless. A hand was on his shoulder, and Izzy soon learned that the limb belonged to Tai. Through all the panic and the uneasiness, Tai could still put a smile on his face. Through all the years that they were friends, Tai never gave up on Izzy.

With his long time friend's reassurance, he finally had the strength to speak.

"Something really bad has happened," began Izzy. "Our Digimon, they're not the same. They've changed and the digital world… The allies that helped us defeat the Dark Masters, they're not on our side anymore.

The bedlam of panic grew louder, as reactions from everyone in the room exploded in a muddle of raised voices. There were gasps, moans… tears even. Finally, Davis was the first to speak up.

"We can do it…!" began Davis, fist clenched in affirmation. "Sure, we lost the help we used to have, but we've always pushed till the end. Look at the work we gave over MaloMyotismon."

Tai nodded in agreement.

"You're right," said Tai. "It can't be that bad. We always made it through, no matter what. We faced Devimon, the Dark Masters, Myotismon… This shouldn't be anything new."

Eyes meeting each other's glances, he realized that he and Sora were looking at each other. Face flushing hotly; he turned away quickly, hoping he didn't make an idiot out of himself. He liked Sora for a long time. He lost count of all the years they had spent together. He couldn't ruin the friendship at this point in the relationship. It would just make things too… complicated.

Glancing over to where Davis was, he saw that he was glancing at Kari as she and the other girls were discussing hotly about the crisis in the Digital World.

"Hey," Tai lightly pounded Davis's back. "I've seen how you look at my sister."

"What? Tai, no it's not what you think…" His face turned into a red crimson, forehead scrunched in frustration.

"Relax, kid, it's all good, calm down…" chuckled the upperclassman. "Kari likes you. I'm her brother; I can sense these things a mile away."

The wrinkles from Davis's forehead went away as his eyes widened in mild glee.

"Really…?"

Tai lightly pounded Davis's shoulder and a brotherly smile was across his face.

"I'm the one who lives with her," said Tai. "I wouldn't worry; you're on the top of her list. Right now we have to get into the Digital World. We'll talk about this later."

If only Tai could solve the mysteries of his own love life. He always solved the love problems of others and never for himself.

A happy chuckle left Davis and he smiled warmly, "For sure."

Out of coincidence, Kari was the one who was suddenly beside her brother. She seemed a little frustrated.

"Ho, is the little bull angry?" teased the brother. "It seems we've gotten it mad. I see the smoke from the nostrils already…!"

"Quit yakkin', you two, our Digimon need help…!"

"Davis's hard-headedness might have something to do with their hard of hearing," Ken teased.

Davis punched his best friend's shoulder playfully.

"Ha, ha, very funny…" Davis muttered sarcastically.

Yolei stepped forward and shouted, "C'mon guys, they're in danger on the other side! We're wasting time! Digiport open!"

One by one, they were all teleported into the digital world. Once they arrived at the home of their digital friends; the Digidestined were introduced to an unfamiliar, horrid sight.

Tears began to submerge in Kari's eyes. "Oh, no…"

Sora quickly embraced Kari as she looked on in horror with the rest of their friends. What was going on? What could be so powerful that it could do this much damage to the Digital World? The digital world had become a wasteland, broken leaves, dirt everywhere and in some places even dried up digital blood, just the thought made Kari sick to the stomach. How could someone be so cruel?

Izzy heard an email alert on his laptop, and realized it was Gennai who sent him the message.

"I have a guiding light that will help you, though be warned," Gennai's email spoke. "Your Digimon may not be the same."

Davis's inside just about fluttered as he snapped a quick glance at Kari. She seemed worked up about the Digital World and Gatomon, and he wished somehow he could comfort her. The only time he remembered when she was this worked up was when BlackWarGreymon was destroying the Destiny Stones on their first crisis ever, though what was in front of them was entirely new.

He noticed something special about Kari ever since the school year started. She seemed so soft… so gentle. It was something about her smile, the twinkle in her eye that just made him shy away whenever he looked at her… He tried everything to make her notice him, and he wondered how many of his attempts got through to her.

A bright glow was drawing closer and closer towards them, and Davis realized that it was heading for Kari.

"Watch out…!"

A fireball exploded above their heads, and Davis realized he was on top of his best female friend. Face flushing beyond the dark shades of red, he immediately got up and shyly looked away as he tried to help Kari up.

"Sorry…!"

"No worries…" Kari whispered nervously. "Thanks for saving my life…?"

Learning to who shot the fiery blast, it was no other than Agumon, Tai's Digimon partner. The three of them couldn't believe what the friendly little dinosaur just did.

"Agumon, what was that for?" shouted Tai, can't take in that his best friend who he knew for so long would hurt his sister.

He didn't know if he should be angry at Agumon, or be concerned for his Digital partner. If there was a way to bring back Agumon to normal, Tai hoped there was a way. Agumon couldn't… he wouldn't be acting up like this. They were best friends, partners for life. They were brothers, he loved him…!

"We had to make sure you weren't the enemy, though even now we can't be sure," an unfamiliar voice left the dinosaur like Digimon. "How do we know you guys aren't some imposters?" Agumon's eyes held no kindness or the usual care that would be in his eyes, in fact they seemed almost lifeless.

Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing. He trusted Agumon with his life for so long. Now he was cutting off their attachments with the hurtful words he just heard. What could possibly be so evil, so powerful that it turned his faithful companion against him?

Davis felt his lip quiver as he saw Veemon charging up to him. No… This couldn't be happening.

What had happened to make the Digimon change so much?


End file.
